Chapters 11 and 12
Don't forget that Chapter 11 and 12 include the break between Part 1 and Part 2 - include comments on structure in your summary! Chapter 11 Summary Readers are introduced to the cruel and outspoken character of Mrs. Henry Lafayette Dubose: an old widow living on the corner of the children's street who, whenever they walked past, would holler abuse about their behaviour and subject them to 'ruthless interrogation'. She would always comment on Scout's attire and say their father let them 'run wild' and that he was dishonouring her memory - striking a chord for Jem. Atticus told Jem that she was a sick old lady and not to let her make him mad; he should hold his head high and be a gentleman. The day after Jem turned 12, he bought himself a model steam engine and a twirling baton for Scout. On their way home, they passed by Mrs. Dubose who gave them the usual treatment, condemned Scout to a life working at the 'O.K. Café' and more: becoming the first adult to comment on Atticus defending Tom Robinson, saying that he was 'no better than the niggers and trash he works for'. this infuriates Jem further than ever before and he takes Scout's new baton to Mrs. Dubose's camellias. As punishment, he is required to go to her house every day for a month to read to her, where each session would last a little longer than the previous and conclude with Mrs. Dubose in a strange fit as the children are hustled out of the room. A month after Jem's punishment ends, Mrs. Dubose dies and Atticus informs the children of her morphine addiction and how she died 'free' when she could have taken the easy route. Atticus hands Jem a box containing a single white camellia, which he says is a symbol to say that everything was alright now but sends Jem in a fit of rage: mad that he can never get away from her. Part 1 of the novel ends with a view of him inspecting the flower in his room: representing the courage of Mrs. Dubose that Atticus wants them to be able to take forward into their maturity and into the issues that will arise to face them in part 2. Key Quotations and Analysis "real courage is . . . when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what" Atticus shows the children that strength is not just an ability to shoot a gun or do anything else better than anyone, but the mental strength to fight hard for your conscience, even when you know that the easy way out is right there waiting. "she was the bravest person I ever knew". This is the last line spoken before Part 1 ends. The first part of the novel ends with an unconventional image of bravery and perseverance as Atticus shows the children how in a way, Mrs. Dubose's stubborn attitude is the best way to deal with the trials that emerge in Part 2. "Hold your head high and be a gentleman": fighting will achieve nothing. Scout never behaves like a lady so Jem tells her to behave like Atticus: not condoning the attitudes of others but being able to simply walk away because picking a fight just makes you as bad as them. Context Racism: "Your father's no better than the niggers and trash he works for": As if to defend a black man is to completely lower yourself to the level of a garbage heap. There is no respect in society for anyone who is seen to defy the Old ways. The role of women: "You ought to be in a dress and camisole young lady": Mrs. Dubose thinks that the way Scout dresses will mean she ends up never finding a fitting husband: the intended future for all women at that time. Southern values: "She said she was going to leave this world beholden to nothing and nobody": She wanted to reform herself and the children to exemplify traditional Southern values, thus achieving her aims to make them behave 'properly'; she is a representation of the past and those who do not want change to come about and this is why Jem reacts towards her violently at the start. -'A.I': Mrs. Dubose's drug induced state represents the South's refusal to change and instead of fixing the issues (removing the morphine) the South refuses to recognize that major issues are there. Mrs. Dubose, however tries to fight the prejudices she no longer believes in (her addiction) and leaves Jem the white camellia to show that the slate was wiped clean and "everything’s all right now". Southern values and Class distinctions: "A Finch waiting on tables at the O.K. Café - hah!": she thinks it ridiculous and disgraceful that a Finch cannot conduct herself 'properly'. In society at the time, family reputation had a huge influence and certain things were expected of certain people due to what their family used to be like. Chapter 12 Summary Part 1 ended with the death of Mrs. Dubose and the children's realization of her courage in fighting the morphine addiction and Part 2 begins with Scout complaining that Jem has grown up too fast and left her behind in his new, strange sense of morality and values. Scout seeks comfort in Calpurnia. At the beginning of Summer, she finds out that Dill wont be coming since he had a new father and Atticus, as had to go to the State Capital for an emergency session of the State Legislature for 2 weeks. On Sunday, Calpurnia decides to take the Children to Church with her. She cleaned and dressed them mercilessly and took them to Fist Purchase African M.E. Church where on entrance to the dim, undecorated hall they were welcomed by most of the congregation: reverend Sykes saying "you all know their father". Zeebo led the sing along hymns with the Church's one hymn book and a collection was made for Helen, Tom Robinson's wife as she could not find any work and had 3 small children to care for. Scout and Jem learn what Tom was arrested for and question Calpurnia as to why she spoke "nigger-talk...when you know its not right", to which her response was that other people don't like it when there's someone around thinking themselves superior and she should try to fit in among her own people. When they get home, they see Aunt Alexandra staring at them from a rocking-chair on the porch. Key Quotations and Analysis "Jem was twelve": shows that we are nearing the climax of the novel: In the first sentence of the book, Scout writes "When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow." We are nearing the incident at the end of the novel where everything changes for Jem and Scout. "‘He ain't that old,’ I said. ‘All he needs is somebody to beat him up, and I ain’t big enough.’": Even if Jem is growing up, Scout is not. Jem has left her behind and her childish and immature view of what would make him less superior towards her emphasise the theme of growing up and show that so far, Scout has not learnt very much. "It's the same God, aint' it?": Pointing out that racial differences have no bearing in religion, Cal shows that in the eyes of God, everyone is the same and equal. "Negroes worshipped in it on Sundays and white men gambled in it on weekdays ":Blacks can't escape White control: even their place of worship is exploited and used for sin. "Why do you talk nigger-talk...you know better?": Cal adapts her socialect in order to fit in with whichever group she is with. She does not want to appear superior to her fellows but betters her language when talking to white people. "Better" implies that Scout, though she doesn't think herself racist, in fact conforms to prejudiced views: automatically assuming that the white way is the only way and anything else is wrong. Context Racism:"We were surprised one morning to see a cartoon in the Montgomery Advertiser above the caption, ‘Maycomb’s Finch/ It showed Atticus barefooted and in short pants, chained to a desk: he was diligently writing on a slate while some frivolous-looking girls yelled, ‘Yoo-hoo!’ at him.": There is nothing but ridicule for someone who defends a black man. Shows that the whole of Montgomery know about one incident in one small town and everyone is keeping an ear to the ground about what Atticus Finch might do next. "They got their church, we got our'n":This is the first time that the children have themselves been the object of racism - against the white people as opposed to against the African Americans. This highlights the hypocritical nature of the South as the white people stereotype Black people all of the time but when they themselves are judged because of the colour of their skin, the children want to do nothing but leave. The role of women: "She made me wear a petticoat and tied a pink sash tightly around my waist": Women are expected to dress and conduct themselves in a specific way in all branches of society. "Mister Jem": Jem is no longer a child and therefore is changing his morals and behaviour. He treats Scout differently and tells her she should behave like a lady when he used to stop telling her to be such a girl. This change in Jem symbolises that he is trying to fit the stereotyping against women that he sees other adults employing. Class distinctions: "nickels and dimes": The black community altogether do not have enough to give a larger amount. They are giving as much as they can to help their friends family whereas a white person would give the same amount, but it is only surplus cash that would not make as much of a difference to them. In chapter 11, Jem was able and willing to after his birthday buy a steam engine for himself and a baton for Scout - alone worth 17 cents - yet still they give the same amount as the Black people who in America always earned a lot less than their white neighbours. One dime was a huge difference to a black man but still they sacrificed it for their fellow in need.